I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart
by meeegzielouise
Summary: Based on the song by Taio Cruz. Edward Cullen has a serious issue and can't commit. His famous line is "I'm only gonna break your heart." But what happens when he meets beautiful and different Bella Swan? Who's heart will be broken? **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hey therrrr! This is my first fanfiction and I would appreciate you all being gentle through the first read. I know it's kind of short right now. But trust me if you guys like it and want more, I'll give you more! :D If it's decided that I keep going on this one, I may need a beta! :D I'm new to all of this and yeah, it would be splendid! So I hope you enjoy! It's based on the Taio Cruz song "I'm only gonna break your heart"!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderous Twilight and all it's smokin' hot characters, not me sadly.**

I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart

EPOV

"I'm only going to break your heart, honey." It was my famous line. I think they even made a song out of it. It's not that I got pleasure out of hurting these girls, no not at all. That's sick, disgusting, vile. But it was just what I did. Woman after woman would come to me, beg me to be with them and I would just tell them "I'm only going to break your heart."

And yet, they _still_ wanted me.

At least I warned them ahead of time, so they can't tell me that that it was a complete shock.

That's happened before, and I never want to go through that again, thank God.

So when I find myself sitting in front of a crying beauty, I also say, "I told you what would happen."

"But I thought I was different, Edward," Tanya sniffed. "I thought we had a lot of fun, and I thought you really, really liked me! I was supposed to be _the girl_ for you, Edward!"

Tanya was very sweet, and I have to say I was with her longer than most other women, but only by a week. I don't know what made me stay with her for so long.

Yeah, she was gorgeous, had a rocking body, the sex was good, but to call herself _the_ girl for me? Not a chance. I seriously doubted there was anyone out there for me.

I mean I'm 26 years old, experienced a shitload, and a shitload of girls, and not one of them did anything for me.

I've come to accept that.

I had my whole life planned out already. I keep this whole "yeah I'll date you, but I'll probably break your heart" thing going for a little while. This may sound cocky, but I know I'm good looking. So I keep that going for a while, and keep my career as a writer, because even _I_ didn't know how good I was gonna be at it. Live comfortable in NYC in my nice apartment, which was really very nice. I still had all the same best friends since I was five, and they accept me for who I am, but they no longer set me up on dates. I wonder why?

Like I said, I've come to accept it.

So I sat there and watched Tanya cry, and think aloud to herself.

"I mean, am I too fat? Is my nose too big? Too small? Do you hate my clothes? Is it my voice?" She went on and on, and I hated this part because all women blamed _themselves_ for _me_ being such a fuckup.

I knew doing this really did hurt women, but I don't know, something kept me going back.

Oh yeah, my dick.

I had had enough of her bashing herself and thinking it was her fault. "Tanya, you are absolutely gorgeous, alright? How many times do I have to tell you that it's me? I told you from the very beginning that I had a problem. Just don't waste your time on an asshole like me, okay?"

She sniffed a few more times and then looked up at me. "Can we still talk?"

"Yeah we can still talk." Even though I knew I was never going to see, or talk to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

As soon as Tanya left, everything went back to normal. I started working on the book I was currently writing. I can say selfishly that it was a book about me and my life with women and how it's something every man should do. It leads a drama free life.

Ahh so nice.

As I was typing, my phone buzzed and the caller ID said "Ali-cat". That was my nickname for my sister Alice since we could talk. She was not only my sister, she was my best friend. We talked about everything and even the things I've done to women, but she loves me and supports me nonetheless.

"Hey Alice, whats up?" I said.

"Edward! Hey come out with us tonight! We're going to go a bar and have some drinks and we want you there dahling." She said with a dramatic flair.

"Alright what time?" I asked. I always loved going out with Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Occasionally our friend Emmett and his wife Rose would come out with us, but ever since the baby was born, they haven't had a lot of time to party.

"Well Emmett's babysitter is arriving at their house at 7:30, so about 8? That's when my other friend is getting out of work. She's going to meet us there."

Other friend? She? Alright, they stopped setting me up a while ago, so I know nothing is going on there.

"Friend?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, just this girl who is new in town and we work together. She's awesome Edward! And no, this is not a set up don't worry. I wouldn't do that to the poor girl." She laughed.

I laughed it off and told her I would meet her at the bar. I dressed in a simple white button down shirt and some jeans. We'd been out so many times at this bar, there was no need for all the show.

As I walked in, I saw Alice's little body flailing around to the music in the middle of the dance floor. Apparently she had already had something to drink. I spotted Jasper not far away watching Alice spaz out too. She only ever danced like that when she had had tequila.

I made my way over to the bar and Jasper met me.

"What have you been giving Alice?" I asked with a smile on my face as Alice twirled her little body all over the floor. Jasper just chuckled.

"She wanted to do tequila shots with her friend from work as a celebratory thing. You know how Alice gets when shit like that happens." He said

I just nodded. "So her friend?" I asked. Jasper already knew what I meant by that.

"Yeah her name is Bella, she's really great so far, not shy at all. She seems pretty fiery to me!" He said smiling widely.

I looked over in the direction of their table and saw the backside of this "Bella" and she was sipping on some drink and bouncing lightly to the music. She seemed to be deep in conversation with Rose, which was weird because Rose was just a plain old bitch, and never talked to anyone she didn't know.

I made my way over just to see Emmett and introduce myself to Bella. Rose never gave a damn that I didn't say hi to her, because she didn't like me and wanted me far away from her.

I think because I slept with her cousin at their wedding? Whatever, old news, Rose.

I made it over to Emmett and patted him on the back. He was another one of my best friends. Almost like my brother. "Hey man, how's it going? I haven't seen you in a while!" I shouted to him.

"Yeah, I'm good man. Little Violet's got us all over the place. She's almost psychotic." He said with mock seriousness. It made me laugh because Violet really is psychotic.

"Yeah it's understandable, Em. Heya Rosie! How's going?" I asked her in a sweet tone as if she were a baby. I loved to torment her.

She just sat and shot daggers at me with her eyes. "Fuck off dickwad."

"Yeah okay. I love you, you know that right?" Now I was really having fun.

She stuck up her middle finger and then Emmett intervened. "Baaaabe, you know he's just messing with you. What did I tell you? Act like it doesn't bother you, and then he'll stop, right?"

I wasn't supposed to hear the last part because I pretended not to listen, but it made me happy inside.

Then just as I was about to introduce myself to the girl, she turned around with an amused look on her face.

"I'm Edwa-" I was cut off by my erratic heartbeat. This girl was beautiful. Not just pretty or sexy, well she was fucking sexy as hell, but she was beautiful. I just stared at her and she started to look skeptical.

"Edwa? I've never heard of that one before. Are you European?" She asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

I shook myself out of my funk, and turned on my charm. Well at least tried to. This girl was doing something to me that I couldn't even describe. It's like one minute I knew everything about myself, who I was and all that, and nnow I don't think I could even tell you my first name.

"Ed…EdWARD, Edward is my name. Ha, no not Edwa. That's just silly." Silly? Really? Did I really just fucking say silly?

"Yeah I know. Alice told me about you. You're the dangerous one right?"

What the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm not getting as many reviews and all that stuff as I would like..I know I have my lovely few who have me on alert, but guys! Spread the word!! I wanna keep this thing going and positive motivation really does help! I love you allllll who are sticking with me on this one **** please spread the word! I want to keep this thing going!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the boss of the books, the idea, and the characters. I just like to have fun with them ****.**

BPOV

"Omigod! You are so cute! Who are you and where are you from?!" Was the first thing I heard as soon as entered my cubicle. There was a tiny pixie like…thing bouncing up and down staring at me from her cubicle.

"Um, my name is Bella Swan. I'm new here from Seattle. Just came in last week actually." I said.

"Omigod!" she was saying that a lot. "I used to live in Washington! Well not just me, me and my parents. And my brother. I'm Alice by the way! So anyway we lived there a while, but my mom got sick of all the rain and the yick so we moved to Chicago and then…."

I lost her there.

I sort of tilted my head, squinted my eyes and zoned out. She was a fast talker. Faster than the receptionist, Jessica. I hope they didn't expect me to become a fast talker. I couldn't be fast at anything. My mom Renee was a fast talker…

"Have you been there?" Alice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, been where? Sorry I didn't…get the name." I lied. Hey, who hasn't?

"La Rose! It's so great. Me and my boyfriend and my brothers and my sister-in-law go there all. The. Time. You should totally come with us tonight! Unless you have other plans? Sorry I don't mean to intrude."

"No, no you didn't. Let me see…" I pretended to think. Of course I didn't have anything to do tonight. I just effing moved here. Still no friends, but really, who wants to be social alone? This was my first opportunity and Alice seemed really nice so maybe this would be fun. I really didn't want to be sitting at home watching more re-runs of old sitcoms. "Yeah, I think I'm free. That sounds like a lot of fun, thank Alice." I smiled at her and she grinned a huge grin.

"Now before anything happens, I need to tell you about my brother, Edward."

Alice told me to meet her at La Rose at 8pm, and I was not one to be late. I had been out to clubs and bars before so I knew exactly what to wear and how to do my make-up, thanks to my old pal Lauren who was quite…the club-goer.

I went with a jersey material dress, black, and mid-thigh and paired it with some black skinny boots that went just below my knees. My make-up was smoky, and I have to say, I was happy with the results.

I showed up right on time to see Alice and her boyfriend in some sort of romantic embrace. She looked over his shoulder and saw me. "BELLA! OVER HERE!" She shouted.

Everyone turned around and looked at her, and then they looked at me. Great. At least I looked good, right? I slowly made my way over to their booth because these boots were high and I was not ready to fall on my face.

As soon as I made it, Alice untangled herself from her boyfriend, who I must say was really, really good looking. "Everyone, this is Bella. We just met today and I think she is the cutest thing!" Alice was even more bubbly than earlier, and I figured it might have to do with the empty shot glasses I saw on the trable.

"Bella, this is Jasper," she pointed to her boyfriend. He had blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello Bella," he even had a sexy southern accent. Uh-oh. No this is Alice's boyfriend, and she has already been a really good friend to me so far.

Jasper shook my hand, and I let out a small "hi" to him.

"And this, is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," she gestured to the beautiful couple to our right.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" I said. Emmett smiled and shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too Bella."

His wife looked a little intimidating, but she smiled a dazzling smile, "It's nice to meet you Bella. Alice has told us so much about you. I'm glad we found a sitter tonight, or she would'e had our heads if we didn't come meet you."

We all laughed, and Alice shouted, "MORE SHOTS! Mmmmm Tequila, Roger!" She shouted and the bartender nodded.

He came over with a tray and 5 little shot glasses with gold liquid in them. I was stressed from work and the move, so I thought, what the hell?

Alice wanted to have a cheers, so we raised our glasses to a great night out with friends. I felt really welcomed and happy that they wanted me to shar this night with them. I downed the burning liquid as fast as I could, and wiggled a little as it went down.

Jasper chuckled and whispered, "Alice is going to go crazy. Just watch."

As the night went on, Alice did go crazy. She flailed all over the dance floor.

"So, Bella. You and Alice met at work?" Jasper asked.

I was feeling a little buzzed and therefore more talkative, "oh yeah! Alice just popped her little head over the cubicle and talked, talked, talked. We've been friends ever since!" I said. Even though Alice and I have only been friends for about…5 hours.

As I was talking to him, I saw a small movement out of the corner of my eye, and looked over to see a gorgeous bronze-haired, green-eyed angel teasing Rosalie.

He was breathtaking and I wanted to go and touch his face. Or other parts too…

Then I remembered what Alice told me. Obviously this was Edward from her description.

That made me remember what she said he'd done to countless women. That made some of the effect of his handsomeness wear off.

"_Look, he's really good looking, but he only thinks about himself and his…his dick."_ That's what Alice had said and it made me giggle.

I turned to him and his eyes widened. "I'm Edwa-"

"Edwa? I've never heard of that one before. Are you European?" I asked chuckling. I wasn't going to let him get to me!

He cleared his throat and shook his head lightly. "Ed…EdWARD. Edward is my name. Ha, no not Edwa. That's just silly."

He just said silly. Maybe he's not exactly like what Alice was saying. No playboy uses the word silly. Honestly.

I thought I should be a little brave, and show this guy that I wasn't like other girls. I'm different. I'm independent Isabella Swan! No one fucks with me! NO ONE.

"Yeah I know. Alice told me about you. You're the dangerous one right?"

He just stared at me for a moment, and then snapped out of his little funk. "Alice told you about me?"

Yep, you're caught asshole. "Yeah, she did." I just stared right back.

"And what did she tell you about me?" He moved in a little closer, and I could smell him. Oh good lord did he smell delicious. So good I could almost…

No. Not happening. He's a complete dick.

"Oh you know. Your womanizing. I must say Edwa…you have got some skills, there."

"It's not like that. Alice exaggerates about everything. I'm sure she's said I've done it to hundreds of women, right?"

Wrong. "Nope," I popped the "p". "She told me about 23 of them. Oh wait, 24, and all of their names."

He looked stunned. "Well, you don't really know what goes on, and neither does my sister, so I won't hold this against you, but try not to come across like you know everything about me, Bella is it?"

I nodded.

"Bella, try not to judge a book by its summary. You know some people just suck at those."

I just smirked and let a laugh out of my nose. "Right, I'll remember that, but right now, you aren't really charming my boots off. So maybe the summary isn't so off."

"Well there are plenty of ways to get your boots off." He said.

"Ugh." I just turned around away from him. Not wanting to continue. Yeah he was hot, but his personality, turned me way off.

"Can I get your number, Bella?" I heard from behind me.

"Not a chance, Edwa."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one! I really really tried to make it interesting, but somehow it's a little harder for me to write in BPOV and I'm trying to think of more interesting things to come! **** if anyone is a beta and wants to help out….LEMME KNOOOOOOW! I needs youuu! Okay lovelies, hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon! 3**


End file.
